Harry Riddle the Dark Lord's son
by potterlover2004
Summary: Harry was taken by Voldemort when he was a baby, but at the young age of 8 the Order took him to Hogwarts. Harry contains special powers that if it unleashed, it would cause mass destruction. RR
1. CHAPTER 1

Lily was singing a sweet song to her newborn baby Harry. There was a knock on the door and in came James. All of a sudden the front door burst open with a high cackle laugh. "Anyone home, my sweet Lily, you're dead James, and little Harry?" said a high cackle laugh.  
"Lily run - take Harry" -  
"No, James, How about you? I have a-a secret it's very important. Harry is not your"-  
" Not now Lily! I'll try to hold him off - Run! Take Harry and RUN! Bye Lily! "  
Lily ran upstairs. There was a bright flash of green light downstairs. Harry was crying now. Even Harry who knew what trouble was had felt something was dearly wrong. The door burst opened and Lily screamed hiding Harry from Voldemort. Voldemort smiled at Lily and said, "Give me the boy and you won't die. Join me instead and take place as my queen. Harry is as good as ours. You know of course that he is my son and not James. You thought I would forget, but think again because I never forget anything. Hand him over!"  
"NO Please NO!" Lily screamed. "I'll do anything. I'll do anything - just don't take Harry from me. He's only a baby!"  
Voldemort had his evil smile place on his face, "Join me and you will live -so will Harry as he was meant to take place with me being my right handed man and you my wife. If not I will kill you and your son! Choose carefully."  
Lily was sweating with tears she looked at Harry. "Take me instead." She said quietly. Voldemort shook his head, but Lily had done something unexpected.  
"NO!" Voldemort roared. Lily took her wand and committed suicide. He saw the bright light flash and swap her soul from her. Her wand dropped by her side. Harry was quiet, deadly quiet, or too quiet. Voldemort went to Harry's crib and saw the little rascal. He picked him up and apparated. Harry had silent tears in his eyes though Voldemort took no notice. 


	2. CHAPTER 2

Chapter 2  
  
Voldemort only checked for Harry when he was asleep putting dark and deadly curses on him. Harry knew what he was doing and faked his sleep. He was like no other baby, but very brilliant. The spell only worked when he was asleep, but who could actually sleep with that monster in your room, he didn't sleep. As Harry was two in a half, he knew everything and every spell. He learned them by going to the forbidden library his father told no death eaters to go to, but he was allowed to. He learned how to read by himself and about everything too except for cruelty his father was trying to put on him, all at the age of two. His father was very curious to know why the spell didn't work on him. "Harry," he said one day when Harry was six wearing a black cloak and robes. "Where have you been?" "IN the library - why?" Harry responded with an extraordinary tone for a boy his age. Harry's eyes glowed. Voldemort knew whose eyes were those. It was his and his wife. He had green eyes when he was not doing evil, but red when he does. It was one of those rare occasions when his eyes turned green, very rare. He also knew those eyes that Harry possessed were Slytherin's. "I was looking for you and I have to tell you something, boy," Voldemort said. "I know what you are going to say - you know I can foresight things. I was in the library gazing in the crystal ball and then talking with Nagini." "And what would that be that you know I will ask?" Voldemort said with pride, but not showing it. Harry's voice changed and his eyes turned in a very strange glowing green, "You are asking from me to kill Sirius Black and of course your foe - Albus Dumbledore. Your greatest desire is for me to join you and destroy the good in the world. You are going to ask now what I saw in the water yesterday that I did not want to talk about that will happen in about a month. I will tell you then since I know you can sense me and probably by tomorrow know everything. Albus Dumbledore will not die. I will not kill him. Instead I would have thought of you to at least persuade him to join the Dark Order, father." "Persuade that old muggle-loving fool? That won't be possible. I saw in the fire you at Hogwarts in about three months from here." Harry's voice changed and his eyes didn't glow anymore, but secretly he felt like jumping for joy. "You have?" Harry said in surprise and shock. "But I thought that you won't let me be taught in that school!" "Something will happen that we both don't know" He said. "Well I don't know, but do you? Have you been doing something with my back turned? I doubt it! I can see right through you and you know it!" "Oh no father - never, but I will tell you one thing, I don't even have an owl to contact the school. How would I even be accepted? They know who I am. They know everything and so do I. They all thought I was the son of your nemesis, James Potter, but they thought wrong. I am not. I am your son. They all know I have never killed anyone with my right mind, but they all will one day know I will kill someone. The Order wants me in their side, I can feel it, but it will obviously difficult for them to have me since you cast a barrier on me. " "Good you are dismissed. Halt!" he said when Harry turned his back to leave. "You will be called today and so will the death eaters. Their sons and daughters will serve me at the age of twelve as done for Slytherin. Now you may leave, Harry." "Yes father, I'll leave in your command." Harry said somberly. He really didn't like his father because all he ever thinks about is his power and he joining him. He hated that. He hated everything that his father liked. He was different than anybody. He thought about what his father said about him. He wondered how Hogwarts was like. He still was a little curious on what his father said and he wondered if. if.. He would go to Hogwarts - how would he get there? He apparated to his room and sat on his bed. He didn't like to walk on the halls, which was full with dementors and death eaters roaming around the castle he lived on and unfortunately he lived on the top. He fell asleep unable to think about how he would be going to Hogwarts. It was a little creepy. 


	3. CHAPTER 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next few months passed and he was still in the castle trying a way to see the future. Until one day, when he heard his father say not go outside today because of a battle between the Dark Order and the Order of the Phoenix. He wanted to watch, but his father had two death eaters take him away in one of the secret passageways. Unfortunately the two death eaters were Peter known as Wormtail and Luscious Malfoy whom Voldemort did not one to die since he will be needed in the future for the real battle - the war. Harry thought that he didn't need protection because he already knew everything and he could whip those two with one curse.  
They dragged Harry to the dungeons, locked him in one of the cells with anti spells so he couldn't magic himself out or do any magic and heard everything outside.  
  
"Ah!" Voldemort said with a smile to an ancient wizard and the order. "Well. well.. Well. If it isn't Dumbledore and his pathetic order! I know why you're here and of course - you won't have him. Harry will join me when the right age and destroy you all. Then darkness will rise and the light will fall right before my very eyes, but you - Dumbledore are foolish not to join me. You have chosen death, Dumbledore. Sirius Black! I see you alright, but not for long" -  
He was cut of by Dumbledore.  
"Harry will not join you and nor will I! Maledficsious!"  
Voldemort disappeared and as soon as the spell hit a death eater, who screamed in agony. Not that Dumbledore intended for the death eater to get hurt. Dumbledore said something to Snape and Sirius Black whom appareted, though they both know what to do, they still hated each other. Everyone was dueling and killing each other. Albus Dumbldore and his order were doing quite well.  
  
"Stupefy!" the two death eaters fell with a beam of red light. Harry was sleeping, but awoke briskly as soon as he heard the swish of two cloaks. Sirius Black and Severus Snape went towards Harry with their wands pointing at him. Severus said, "We are here not to kill you, but to take you with us - -either willingly or forcibly. Will you come with us without force little boy?"  
Harry wanted to laugh and said, "No, but I think I know where you want to bring me. I mean I even know what are your plans. I know, but I think I will not go. I'm only six, but I know I'm not suppose to go with strangers, especially with a man who I don't know really well, but needs a shower to take all that grease of his hair."  
"Could I hex him," Snape muttered angrily to Sirius who shook his head and smiled. "Harry, I'm no stranger. I'm actually your"-  
"Godfather," Harry said smartly. Sirius looked at Harry dumbfounded. "How did you know?"  
Harry's eyes glowed in the darkness and looked down unaware that Snape was about to curse him. "I have my ways," Harry said in a very soft voice.  
"Stupefy!" Snape shouted. Harry giggled. "It seems that your spell won't work on me. None of it will. Even my father had tried one day you were there once when I disobeyed him, but none to avail did I even flinch. I'm just too powerful. You're taking me to Hogwarts with that fool to teach me."  
Sirius looked down to the little boy. He was very small and skinny, Sirius thought. Snape grabbed Harry before he could move and had a bag to put it on Harry's head. Sirius tied Harry with ropes, but not to hurt him. Then they both put Harry's body in a large plastic bag. He was struggling, but was so small to move and he couldn't use his powers to escape and they all disappeared in thin air.  
  
They both apparated and disapparated to where Dumbledore was standing. When the old man saw them he smiled and then frowned as he saw something inside the black bag, which was incase Harry did not want to go willingly, but was taken forcibly.  
"It seems Voldemort that your death eaters were very weak about protecting your son, who is now with the light. We won this battle because we have what we want - your son," Dumbledore said to himself and told the order that was left to disappear.  
  
Harry woke up to see a bright light and then everything came back in focus. He was in an office full with potions and slimy things on a shelf. Harry looked at the desk in front of him only to see Snape sleeping. Harry did wanted to kill the man, but for the first time realized how tiny he was. His power was greater than Snape, but physically, Snape was stronger.  
Harry looked away and saw the doors locked. He realized he was at Hogwarts, but why did they want him? Why in Hogwarts? He will be accepted only at the age of eleven, but he was only six! He knew more than those that graduated. He didn't need a wand to blast things apart, but he could do wandless magic! He transfigured one of the potions into a bucket of really cold water and it splashed on Snape. Snape woke up immediately to see what happen, but when his eyes met Harry his didn't leave.  
All what Snape saw first was a pair of green eyes and then Harry's.  
"I want to speak to Dumbledore and about how you people got it all wrong about me and I don't want to die at least not yet because there are - shoot! Many things I haven't even done and I'm way too young to die - just six! Please don't kill me mister greasy head Snape. Is that your name because that's what godfather Sirius told me a few hours ago before he left me in this haunted house."  
Snape looked at Harry with his jaw open. Never in his life have he heard someone so small and young say things like that. The boy must have been abused or something, Snape thought, though the boy looked quite cute for being his age. He was glad today wasn't a day to teach or the girls will go crazy on the boy and treat him like a baby or won't even treat him with kindness if they knew who the boy was. The boy had killed some people, but controlled by Voldemort, his father, always with his hood up and when he was working with his master he would rarely see the boy anywhere except in the forbidden library reading and knowing every little thing.  
The doors opened and in came Dumbledore. "Hello Harry," he said kindly.  
Harry was just frozen. He was talking to the fool! That was what his father called Dumbledore a "muggle-loving fool".  
"I see that you were taken by Professor Snape and Professor Black. You are here because you don't want to turn evil do you, Harry?"  
Harry liked this man, but did not wanted to be treated like a baby, "Of course I don't!" Harry cried.  
"Harry," Dumbledore spoke very seriously to him, "do you know any magic? Professor Snape seemed too embarrass to say what happened and Sirius just kept on laughing every time I went into the topic." Snape glared at him. "Oh well - you said Professor Snape?" Harry joked. "I thought his name was greasy head Snape, sir? That was what Sirius said." Dumbledore shook his head quite amused. He knew that Harry knew Snape (Snape one time had to take care of Harry when he was three and came back to Hogwarts telling Dumbledore that the boy was too good and polite to be the Dark Lord's heir, but at the same time a living hell because Harry was very quiet and Snape was bored in the library).  
"Harry you will be starting Hogwarts in three months."  
"Really?" Harry said quietly remembering something when he was three. (Next chapter will be about a flashback) 


	4. CHAPTER 4 flashback

CHAPTER 4 FLASHBACK!  
  
FLASHBACK!  
  
Harry was in the library reading a book called Hogwarts a History. He loved the sound of Hogwarts with ghosts and secret passageways and enchantments. It sounded like an excellent place, but knew his father would never allow him to be taught in there. He sighed and went to see the crystal ball,(which he was not allowed to touch) while his father decided to kill a man who was held hostile who came from the other Order. Before he could get a closer look in the crystal ball, Peter came in with Goyle at his heels.  
"Master will be c-c-coming in a f-f-few m-m-minutes to see y-you, Harry" Peter said stuttering and then left with Goyle at his same heels.  
  
Harry thought about what he said and cleared his throat. In a few minutes came in Voldemort with a goblet.  
"Hello Harry," Voldemort said. "What did you learn today? What did you do?"  
Harry really wanted to look at the crystal ball, but was too little to defend himself from his father. "I learned about a school I would like to go one day," Harry said before he could stop himself.  
"What school is -" started Voldemort, but then looked enraged. The doors magically locked themselves Slam! "You've been reading in the section I told you not to! You read about HOGWARTS!"  
"F-father I was bored! I read all the books from the section I was allowed to and since there was more that I have not read it was tempting to!" Harry said shakily smacking his hands to mouth knowing what he said. Voldemort looked even angrier and pulled out his wand. "Crucio!" Harry fell, but tried not scream; though tears were running down his face. Voldemort seemed impressed that Harry didn't scream. Many people screamed and he was only three, but didn't! Then it all stop and Harry was magically forced and tied in a chair. Harry couldn't move a muscle, he was terrified. Voldemort had the goblet and gave for Harry to drink, whom was being controlled again by the imperius curse and was trying to stop Voldemort.  
Voldemort was impressed that he was fighting the imperius curse though almost defeating it, but not happy because then it would be harder to control him. Harry was turning weak and Voldemort had complete control over him again. He told Harry to disappear and kill every person in this market muggle place. Harry did it and came back with blood smeared in his hands, but no one knew it was he that killed all those muggles. Voldemort smiled knowing that Harry had very powerful magic and took the curse off him.  
He stared at Harry who was next to crystal ball clutching his shirt and breathing desperately for air and Harry knowing that he would have a worse punishment if he looked into it. Harry didn't care and looked right into the crystal ball and saw something move. Voldemort saw what Harry was doing and cursed Harry out of the way. Harry was moved and then sat on the floor holding his knees together shaking. He saw a lady screaming!  
He knew that Harry saw something, because he almost screamed of shock, He knew. "What did you see?" Voldemort asked Harry slowly. He now knew that Harry had the gift to see the future, past, and present.  
"A lady with red hair, green eyes, and a bright green flash with a loud scream," Harry said slowly trying to remember. Voldemort knew what Harry was talking about, but Harry had no idea.  
"Who was she?" Harry asked in a tiny whisper.  
Voldemort took the crystal ball and made it disappear. He looked at Harry and said, "Standos!" Harry stood up magically and Voldemort waved his wand so Harry could stand right in front of Voldemort so he could see Voldemort's green eyes flashing with a tinge of red. "She was your mother."  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK) Harry had tears in his eyes and looked away from Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore knew what Harry had thought for he could read minds and dreams. He felt bad for Harry and went towards him and took his hand. Harry stopped crying and said hoarsely, "I know that you could read my mind, sir, and you saw how I killed all those muggles and everything without a wand. Being hit by the Cruciatus Curse, how I felt the pain. You read my mind, but I say to you, I could read minds too. That was a secret my father does not know. That is how I knew so much. You said I will be starting Hogwarts, but I don't think I need to be trained. I already know every curse from the good and bad."  
  
Okay to all of you who are reading this, I won't be able to write in about 5 days because I will be in vacation. I hope by that time I will have some readers and replies. Thank you very much for reading! 


	5. CHAPTER 5

Thank you Black Velveteen! I appreciate that! ( You should post more in your story!  
  
Harry had tears in his eyes and looked away from Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore knew what Harry had thought for he could read minds and dreams. He felt bad for Harry and went towards him and took his hand. Harry stopped crying and said hoarsely, "I know that you could read my mind, sir, and you saw how I killed all those muggles and everything without a wand. Being hit by the Cruciatus Curse, how I felt the pain. You read my mind, but I say to you, I could read minds too. That was a secret my father does not know. That is how I knew so much. You said I will be starting Hogwarts, but I don't think I need to be trained. I already know every curse from the good and bad."  
  
CHAPTER 5 Introducing You  
  
"Come Harry," Dumbledore said trying to cheer Harry the tiny little boy up, "I want you to meet all the teachers."  
Harry walked out with his hands in Dumbledore's hand. Dumbledore felt weird holding Harry's small gentle hand.  
"You know," Harry said in a cheerful tone looking at the knights and moving pictures, "you're not a fool like father said. You're nice."  
Dumbledore looked down to see Harry gape when he entered the Great Hall to see how big the place was. The teachers were sitting at the top table and Harry jaw fell even more when he saw the ceiling - more likely the enchanted sky. Dumbledore chuckled amusingly. Snape was already sitting in one of the chairs looking at Harry. The teachers suddenly stopped talking and looked at Dumbledore and then at an adorable boy with big bright green eyes glowing. They really froze when they saw Harry because they knew who the little boy was.  
"Dumbledore," said Professor McGonagall weakly seeing how small and cute Harry was "why is he doing here?"  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "This is Harry Riddle."  
Everyone gasped except for those who knew. Someone said outraged and started to fight, "The Dark Lord's heir?"  
"Yes! Look at his eyes!" Someone said.  
"Why is he doing here?"-  
"He could be killed if the ministry knows. You know they are looking for him. Everyone is!"-  
"The boy is too young to learn magic-"  
Dumbledore raised his hands so they could stop and said,  
"This boy knows more magic than all of us put together." No one moved or said anything. "He is not evil like his father, though Voldemort has been trying to put dark power in him, but he is not and has none. He is too pure."  
"How did you get him, Albus," Remus Lupin said looking at Harry. "He couldn't have escaped with Voldemort watching him morning 'till night?"  
"No, Remus," Dumbledore said quietly, "He was taken by Sirius and Severus when we were battling last week. They broke in and found him, then had to take him forcibly here. What I must ask is why Harry couldn't do any magic?"  
"I couldn't," Harry said in a soft voice for the first time and everyone looked at him again. "Father - well Voldemort ordered two death eaters to take me and hide me until you and your order leave and had to drag me, but me being so light they carried me in one of the secret dungeons that only the death eaters and Voldemort knew, which obviously Professor Snape knew, too. The two death eaters put a curse on the room so only I won't be able to escape or do magic."  
"How will you do magic," started Mad Eye Moody who was also a staff member, "when you don't even have a wand?"  
"I could do wandless magic," Harry said in a whisper his eyes ever glowing so brightly and freakily. The staff looked at him -even Dumbledore!  
"Albus!" Mad Eye Moody said not leaving his eyes on Harry who looked uncomfortable. "How many years did it take you to learn wandless magic? Took me thirty years, but I'm still not very good with it. Rather have a wand."  
"It took me good ten years to learn," said Dumbledore looking at Harry with his gaze.  
"Interesting he is," Remus said. "We could surely defeat Voldemort once and for all if he is in our league."  
"Was I meant to?" Harry asked quietly. Everyone could see pain and loneliness deep in those eyes and felt like hugging the poor little boy.  
"That Harry is for you to choose," Dumbledore said bowing at Harry, "not us."  
"What will I be learning here?" Harry asked.  
"Friendship and of course magic," Dumbledore said quietly.  
"My father will surely kill me if he knew," Harry muttered to himself, but Dumbledore heard this and smiled.  
"No he wouldn't, Harry."  
"What house will I be in?" Harry asked eagerly. " Where is the hat?"  
"Oh you will be sorted into your house when school starts."  
"'Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall started. "Does he know how to read and write? Who will take him to buy the books?"  
"Oh, Snape will since he needs to buy things for Potion class."  
Snape growled, "I'm not taking him with me"-  
"OH I could!" said every staff member except for Snape and Mad Eye Moody who still didn't believe Harry to be good.  
"No. no. no," Dumbledore said, "Snape will go since he was the quietest of you all and knows Harry best." The staff member looked incredesioulsy at him.  
"OH fine!" Snape whined. "But I don't want him bothering me."  
"When can we go?" Harry asked jumping up and down. "When can we go to Diagon Alley?"  
"I'm not taking him with floo powder!" Snape growled.  
"I already know how to apparate for you information1!" Harry said with a small smile, which was the first everyone saw, who just gaped at him with awe.  
"He knows?" Remus said shocked at how young someone can apparate.  
"Of course I do!" Harry said, but then thought, Father almost died of shock when I apparated to his meeting with those dumb death eaters! 


	6. CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6 Diagon Alley with Snape  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He almost laughed when Sirius said angrily with a tone of jealousy when Snape left with Harry who was so small you can just put inside a box, "you better not loose him or I'll poison you!"  
  
Harry apparated with Snape at his side to Diagon Alley on Flourish and Blotts. They entered and Snape asked for Harry's books who was looking wildly at every book, but not for long. When they finished everything except for Harry's wand they went to Ollivander's. At first Harry had a weird feeling about that place. It was filled with stacks of boxes piled up neatly in the shop. Snape was just looking at Harry who hadn't said a word since they left until now.  
  
"Hello?" Harry said loudly.  
  
"Ah. if it isn't you Harry?" said a man's voice. Harry spun around to see an old man who had silver creepy eyes bending down to take a closer look at him with his wand ready. "I wondered when I will be meeting you, but I think you are too young to have one - a wand I mean if you don't understand, dark lord. I'm not sure to give you a wand since I think you might be doing this in he-who-must-not-be-named orders!"  
  
Harry shook his head not afraid of this man and said, "He is after me. He knows I was taken. He wants me and is looking for me. He does not know where I am now, but will soon know- knowing him he has spies that will tell him instantly without hesitation just for more power and rewards. I'm going to Hogwarts, sir, and Albus Dumbledore knows that. I know I'm six and I have to start at eleven, but Dumbledore thinks its best for me to be in Hogwarts. He wants me to socialize with other people, but in a good way. I hope you understand that I'm not here to kill anyone, just to get what I need to get started." Harry stopped talking wanting to stop looking into those silver creepy eyes, but added in a whisper, "I understood what you meant, but I think it is you that doesn't understand correctly, sir." Harry added in a even deadlier whisper that was so soft, "I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"What a speech," Mr. Ollivander said softly and then chuckled, "for a young boy to say. So brave and young, but innocent? I must say I'm not sure." He cleared his throat and raised his hand to raise Harry's chin. "I know the wand to give you. Dumbledore told me that it was for you the day you were taken by Voldemort."  
  
Harry looked away and looked back to see Ollivander with the box in his hands. "Here, try it!"  
  
Harry took it and immediately sparks shot out showering the whole place with it. Ollivander looked excited and Snape looked confused. Ollivander made believe that Snape wasn't there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Harry left with Snape into Hogwarts. Harry kept on muttering to himself how hated his father and almost revealed his secrets to Snape who looked curious to know what he was hiding. Harry was sleeping in one of Dumbledore's room next to Sirius Black and Mad Eye Moody. Harry wanted to talk with Sirius that night and quietly apparated from his room to Sirius's. Sirius was reading something and Harry apparated in back of him and said, "Boo!" Sirius jumped in what must have been five feet. "What the" -  
  
"SHh! Don't go crazy Sirius its me Harry!"  
  
"Harry! What are you doing out of bed?" Sirius asked angrily. Harry laughed and said, "OH I just wanted to see you and ask you what grade I will be in this year. Has Dumbledore informed you what year I am to be?"  
  
Sirius sighed and nodded.  
  
"What year! OH no! I mean that's great thanks Sirius!" Harry said all this quickly and apparated to his room. Sirius just sat on his bed with his mouth opened.  
  
Harry liked his room, but liked Dumbeldore's better. His was a rectangular room with beautiful statues of angels around the room. He picked up a Quidditch book and started reading on his four-poster bed. He missed flying. He remembered flying for the first time when he was four.  
  
NEXT IS ANOTHER FLASHBACK! 


	7. CHAPTER 7 flashback II

CHAPTER 7 FLASHBACK!  
  
Harry was staring intently at the crystal ball seeing things from the past and what Voldemort was doing (Voldemort was in the backyard talking with his death eaters about plans to attack the ministry. Sadly it worked.) He then broke his gaze from the crystal ball and something brown and long caught his eyes. He looked in the corner and found a broomstick. He grinned and walked towards it. He knew how to handle it since he read about broomsticks. If he wanted to he could rebuild him a broomstick that can reach to Pluto.  
  
Harry said, "Up" and immediately he was soaring out of the window. This was an excellent experience he never dreamed of doing. The wind blowed gently on his face as he flew even faster. Unfortunately, the broom turned to the back yard where Voldemort was at and hid on top of the trees listening to what his father was saying to a circle of death eaters.  
  
"The ministry will fail and so will Dumbledore's pathetic Order!" Voldemort roared. The death eaters shivered uneasily. "Bring the minister now!" A death eater came holding Cornelius Fudge Sr. bounded in ropes. He was shaking and sweating.  
  
"So Fudge Sr.," said Voldemort smoothly, "care to say Hello to me or not."  
  
Fudge Sr. didn't say anything, but then said, "I can not wait until you die! And your son, Harry, too! He must be what? Four? Like a four year old could kill me, but yet again, he was raised by an evil man of hatred. Of course he can kill me!"  
  
Voldemort laughed and said, "Pathetic fool! You will die at my feet today, now! Avada Kedavra!" A blast of green light blast through the night and swapped the soul of the minister. Voldemort laughed and said, "I will bring him in Hogwarts and leave him on the stairs so the old fool could find"- but was cut of in mid-sentence by Avery, one of the death eaters.  
  
"M-my lord," he said shaking like a leaf, "I thought you can't enter Hogwarts."  
  
Voldemort looked at him and said in a very deadly voice, "Did you defy me Avery? Did you just say I can't do something I haven't even tried?"  
  
"M-my Lord"-  
  
"You stupid human! You dumb traitor! You should die too! Avada Kedavra!"  
  
At that moment when life was taken away from him, Harry slid out from the broom and fell down, but he caught the broom in it's handle and climb back again to hide himself from Voldemort on the back of the tree and then flew a few inches up, but was too late. He tried to zoom back up, but was stopped by his father's scream. Voldemort saw him.  
  
"HARRY!" Voldemort screamed in fury. Voldemort pointed his wand towards Harry and both disappeared.  
  
Harry appeared and so did Voldemort inside Voldemort's study room. Harry had the broom in his hand and with his mind made it disappeared.  
  
"What were you thinking of, boy?" Voldemort growled. Harry was shaking.  
  
"I-I was - was just trying to fly around the house," Harry said trembling from head to toes. He looked into those angry red eyes, which was still cold in fury. Harry tried to look away, but Voldemort said, "And that was your first time on that broom?"  
  
Harry nodded looking forcibly in those dangerous eyes. "How much did you hear, boy?" Harry didn't say anything, but Voldemort smiled his terrible smile.  
  
"You saw two men die. You heard what I said and saw what I did. That will be what you will do. Avery had to die he was a spy and so was Snape, whom I will have my revenge on him when I meet him again. Avery had plans. Plans to kidnap you from me and had it scheduled to do it tomorrow night. I can tell. I read his mind."  
  
Harry didn't say anything because Nagini came in and said to Voldemort in parselmouth, "A letter from Dumbedore is waiting for you on floor 876." Harry understood and Voldemort did too. He looked at Harry and said, "You must have understood for I have never seen you talk in parselmouth. Speak for I want to see if you could speak the language of the serpent."  
  
Harry stood frozen. He never talked with Nagini. that was true. but he never thought he knew Snake Language.  
  
Harry tried to talk, but no one words came out because Nagini came back in Voldemort's orders because he wanted to see if Harry could talk to the snake. "Talk and say something to him, Nagini." Voldemort said softly and in a deadly voice.  
  
Nagini faced Harry and said, "Are you master's son?"  
  
Harry nodded, but Voldemort hit him in the head and said, "Talk to it!"  
  
Harry hissed in a voice so soft that Nagini had to move closer and Voldemort too, "Yes I am." Voldemort had a triumph smile and said to Harry in parselmouth, "Good. So you are Slytherin's and my true heir." Voldemort looked into those green eyes again and Harry in his. Harry saw something deep into those eyes and they were not he expected to find in someone's soul: pure evil.  
  
Harry turned his head away, but Voldemort said in parselmouth, "We will talk like this when no one is here or around and when you want to say a secret only to me. OH-and before you leave that was good flying for someone so young."  
  
Harry woke up to find himself in his room thinking it was all probably a good dream, but it was realistic as the days passed and before he knew it, it was the day before school starts. Harry looked into the night sky. The moon was shining strangely as though calling for him in the forest. The stars seemed to be all in different angles as though showing signs that something happened that wasn't suppose to.  
  
Harry got out of bed and went to Dumbledore's office to ask him a few questions since he hadn't done any star gazing or read things that was to tell the future. He knocked on the door, but to his great disappointment, he opened the door to find no headmaster inside. Harry decided to sit down for awhile inside the fascinating room until Dumbledore appeared. Still no sign of Dumbledore, Harry thought miserably. Since the old ancient man wasn't inside his room, Harry decided to explore around. 


	8. CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8 School  
  
There were old portraits with old headmasters and headmistresses hanging around the room snoozing in their sleep. If they weren't sleeping they were just looking at Harry with curious looks, or just whispered excitedly with one another. There was one picture that had Harry holding the armchair's handle. It was a picture of Salazar Slytherin. He was smiling at Harry, but that smile made Harry sweat! It reminded him of his father's smile, his terrible smile at that. Harry looked away wishing that he never came to this school, or never had a father like the one he has in his life, but hopefully not wanting to meet him again - ever!  
  
Then he thought again about the houses he was supposed to be in or more in fact to be sorted to one by Gryffindor's hat. He hoped he wasn't a Slytherin, but doubted because he knew he was Slytherin's heir. Harry hated it. His life! Harry raised his head to tell the pictures to stop looking at him, but stopped when his gaze met Slytherin's. His eyes, Slytherin's eyes, were just like his! Harry wanted now more than ever to faint where he was but couldn't because there was a sound, a beautiful song that almost brought Harry to sleep peacefully.  
  
There right beside Dumbledore's desk was the most beautiful bird Harry had seen so far: a phoenix! It was staring at Harry as though feeling its pain inside. Harry smiled at it and walked towards it. He wasn't afraid of the bird and began to pat its head gently feeling its warmth beneath his fingers. What Harry didn't know was that Voldemort was seeing Harry in his crystal ball.  
  
Voldemort saw Harry in his study room with his blazing red eyes matching the phoenix's feathers only Voldemort's had coldness and hatred in them, while the red bird had a warm temperature and love. He hated Dumbledore now more than ever, since he took his son and by means his only son away from him. He wanted his son back because if he started to fight for the light side, than Harry might be his downfall.  
  
Voldemort saw when Dumbledore came in and Harry asked him what year was he to begin in his typical soft voice and Dumbledore said seventh and Harry smiled. He knew that smile. It meant that Harry knew it and he proofed himself correct. Dumbledore gave him a searching look, which Harry had an uncomfortable look on his face (That dumb look! Voldemort thought angrily. Might be getting more information out of him. Knowing him he might be hiding Harry from the ministry or the ministry will kill him!).  
  
"M-master!" came in a stuttering voice.  
  
"WHAT!" Voldemort yelled angrily.  
  
"I-I was t-thinking. " Wormtail said shakily.  
  
"And," Voldemort said impatiently.  
  
"I-I was thinking t-that I could disguise myself - you know into a-a-a r-r- rat and guide H-harry through the y-year. I-if you want I could bring h-him back and give him to y-you." Voldemort looked as though he was told he won the lottery. He thought looking into Wormtail.  
  
"You know what I ask! To bring him back and if there is one rumor about your name in it then I will deal with you - no Harry will when he's back." Voldemort laughed. "GO NOW! It will probably take till Halloween to get there if you go. Hurry then!"  
  
Harry woke up again, but only to find the sun shining brightly through the curtains. He was told that whatever house (Dumbledore and about everyone else suspected Slytherin) he was in, he will sleep in there. Dumbledore also changed his name and about everything else (his parentage, and his birth date, {he didn't want to change his eyes since he everyone loved them thinking it was Lily's, but Dumbledore knew who it was by looking at Slytherin's portrait, but Harry didn't say a word and just got the information by reading his mind.})  
  
Harry had his trunk in the Great Hall, but Dumbledore told Snape to put it in one of the old carriages to make it look as though Harry arrived in the train. Harry was waiting for the first years to arrive in a small room, where ghosts were talking excitingly talking about how they were going to banish the poltergeist of the school Peeves. Harry really didn't like Peeves because he kept on making remarks about how small and stupid Harry was until when Harry had about enough and pulled out his wand to hex him with jelly slugs in front of Snape, who was surprised and pleased and then scowled at Harry for his wrong actions.  
  
Finally there was the sound of the door being opened and the noise of about a hundred people walking and a few walking in his direction. When the door came know one took notice of Harry because he was small. He didn't mind, but just kept hearing the conversation said by a group of kids.  
  
"Did you hear, Rosa, about Harry Riddle," said a girl with blonde hair, "being kidnapped by Dumbledore. Funny really how Dumbledore got You-Know- Who's kid, who is suppose to be killed maybe. I think he's eleven since Dumbledore wanted him to be in Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah I think so! He might have been killed," said another voice.  
  
"Probably rotting in the dungeons!" said a the girl with the blonde hair. Harry had to control his temper and his wandless power before he cursed the girl.  
  
"I wonder how Dumbledore does things - I mean Harry was never seen and Dumbledore knew how he looked like. Very curious I am."  
  
"I heard Sirius is teaching this year."  
  
"Yeah I read it in the news. He looks pretty cute too!"  
  
Harry had to gulp his laugh when he heard this.  
  
"I also heard that a new transferred person is suppose to be coming in the train and is in the seventh year!"  
  
"I hope he's cute!" said another girl dreamily who was quiet until now. She had long raven black hair with gray eyes. Harry blushed thinking that they were expecting a man to be sorted not a little kid with more power than they will ever have.  
  
Harry looked away thinking until finally Professor McGonagall gave her usual speech about being sorted into different houses and to accept them. Harry snorted and so did a few others when she said that. He can't accept anything if he was in Slytherin, but thought again thinking this is a much better place than the place he was before. Harry personally would rather have a duel against Voldemort than be sorted into Slytherin.  
  
They walked until finally they entered the Great Hall with a sea of black hats and hundreds of faces. No one seemed to notice him. That was good, he thought. He really did want to make friends with other kids, but what would happen if they didn't want to be his friend? He noted that he never wants to know or he will kill every person that will deny him being his friend.  
  
While everyone was sorted except for Harry, who was last and waiting patiently for his turn because the whole school had to be sorted into their rightfully house. "Joe, Artemus." Dumbledore stood up and said, "Artemus Joe is six years old and has been studying magic for three years in Guacamole Academy, but has been studying advance and I mean very advance magic. He will be in his seventh year in which ever house he will be sorted into." Harry who knew they changed his name to Artemus got up and went towards to the hat. Everyone thought there was horrible mistake because of how young the kid was and what year he was to be.  
  
Harry or more likely Artemus sat on the three-legged stool and before he had the hat on his head he saw every student gaping, whispering, and staring at him. Well. well.. Well! It's Harry Riddle not Artemus Joe! Hmmm. ooh! I see talent and yes a thirst to prove yourself. OH yes you'll be in Slytherin don't worry boy. No I don't want to be in that house! Why? Why don't you? It won't hurt Harry it won't. You could be great you know. It's all here in your head and Slytherin will no doubt help your way on to greatness. No doubt about that and besides your were destine to it. I don't want to. I'm sorry to say Harry, but you heard what Dumbledore said about sorting people. He already sorted every person in this school to their houses - their true houses. Enough you will need to be sorted now. SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Harry was frozen where he sat and there was a clap from the Slytherin. Nobody else clapped but just stared at the cute little boy with the brightest green eyes they have ever saw. Harry finally found his legs and walked shamily to their table. The Slytherins tried to get a better look at him. Harry was so cute that some of the girls couldn't resist and went to him. "What's your name, cutey?" The girls asked him many questions and some pinched his cheek, which almost made him curse them. Harry didn't say anything, but began to eat. Other houses looked questionably at him because how could someone look so adorable and look so innocent be sorted into that miserable house? Well, like I always say, "Never judge a book by its cover."  
  
Harry went to his common room by one of the Slytherin prefects. Everything was almost green and when he went to the seventh grade dorm room they snorted at him and then talked about their family while Harry said nothing, but just slept. Some of them were death eaters, but did not know who he was. Marco, Jean, Frodo, Louis and himself were the seventh years Slytherin while the seventh grade girls were Melissa, Myrtle, Angelica, and Samantha.  
  
By next morning, everyone - every girl- went to look at Harry and some even carried him! Harry got a little aggravated and talked for the first time, "Could everyone please leave me alone! I'm trying to get to class." They backed away shocked that he spoken. Harry thought they probably expected to talk baby language. He laughed and everyone went away. His first class was Potions with the Gryffindors. He followed Louis and the seventh year Slytherin gang. Harry did not want to be part of it, but just wanted to be in his Potion class. He knew how to brew many potions and knew more than a million by heart. Finally they were in the dungeons.  
  
Harry took a place in the back of the dungeon, or class, to wait for the professor to teach. Bang! Someone entered the room with a hard push to the door to make it bang against the stoned-wall so hard. Harry thought there was an overgrown bat walking, until that overgrown bat turned out to be Professor Severus Snape. Harry was surprised that they were doing a Truth Potion, but that was just for a mind refreshment of what the seventh graders learned last year.  
  
Harry noticed that Snape disliked the Gryffindors, though he wouldn't blame him because they were brewing their potion the wrong way and to his surprise so were the Slytherins. The only person and surprisingly was doing their potion correct was he. Professor Snape was muttering to each individual on how they were doing. Snape seemed deeply disappointed with the Slytherins that he almost forgot about him until he finally pointed this out.  
  
"Professor," Harry yelled. Everyone turned to him looking at the small boy that didn't belong there. Harry stood on his stool for the professor to see him with a raised hand.  
  
"What Mr. Joe," Snape said with his hooked nose pointing in the air.  
  
"You forgot to check my Truth Potion, sir," Harry said nervously knowing that he was the only one that had done it right. Snape growled and everyone kept his or her eyes on Harry predicting that the boy must have also gotten it wrong. Snape moved and took out Harry's vile. He looked towards Harry's potion and nodded with a small and I mean very small smile like he was going to laugh and he did. Everyone was shocked. Snape was laughing so hard, but Harry didn't know why, so he asked, "Sir why are you laughing?"  
  
Everyone was shocked at both Harry and the Professor. The professor stopped laughing and looked at everyone, "This six year old, tiny, little, Slytherin boy got his potion correct, while you all seventeen year old got it wrong. How ironic! Thirty points to Slytherin for getting it right and 20 points from Gryffindor for no one got it right." He laughed again, while everyone was jealous at Harry except for the Slytherins who were whooping at Harry. "C-c-class d-dismiss," he was still laughing his head off, while everyone just left for his or her next class Transfiguration.  
  
Professor McGonagall was a strict woman who taught Transfiguration more than a decade.  
  
They were going to turn themselves into a cat today.  
  
"Class on a count to three say 'Morwas Gatto' Gatto stands for cat in Latin and Morwas means to change in wand language. One - two - three!"  
  
"Morwas Gatto!" Harry immediately changed into cat without feeling anything. He looked at everyone who looked at him with wide and impressed eyes. "Excellent Mr. Joe! 5 points to Slytherin!" Harry was really getting bored with the lessons especially divination, which tuned out to be the biggest joke.  
  
Professor Trelawney was a lady that wore lots of bracelets and jewels all over that she resembled an overgrown bug. Maybe she's an animagi bug, Harry thought. Today they were looking into crystal balls, his favorite topic, but not taught in this school.  
  
"There is one student in this room that does not possess the real eye, aren't I'm right Mr. Joe it that's a real name," Professor Trelawney said dramatically and almost everyone sniggered except for Harry who snorted loudly. He was probably the only one that actually does possess the real inner eye.  
  
"Professor," Harry said loudly in his cute voice, "I think it is you that possess the wrong eye and I possess the correct one"- everyone roared with laughter high five with one another  
  
"Mr. Rid- Joe," she was about to say Harry's real name, but some people were to busy laughing to hear, while those that stopped looked curious at the "Rid" that was mention.  
  
"I know how to see and I can show you," Harry said loudly. Professor Trelawney knew who Harry really was, but had a secret grudge against his father who had once cursed her in their school time.  
  
Hey! Thank you all for reading! ( I will be adding more chapters either once this week or the next! Thank you! 


	9. CHAPTER 9

**_SORRY I TOOK SOOOOO LONG IN UPDATING! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_**   
  
**CHAPTER 9**  
  
At the end of the day Harry just went back to his common room to lay down in his bed when something unexpected happened, a black owl with red eyes flew in with a letter when nobody was in the common room. The bird dropped the letter on Harry's hand and left. Harry's hands were shaking because he knew whom this letter was from: Voldemort his father.

Harry opened it holding his breath waiting to be transported to his father's house, but he didn't surprisingly. The letter was black with strange letters if I saw it, but it wasn't for Harry since it was written in snake language that only he and Voldemort knew. On the top was the seal of the Dark Order: the dark mark. It said:

Dear Harry,  
I see that you have this letter in your hands. It will burn up as soon  
as you finish reading it so you won't give this to that Dumbledore  
fool. I wanted to congratulate you for being in Slytherin house – my  
house and as you know there is a chamber made by Slytherin himself  
called the Chamber of Secrets. What you are to do boy is to go to the  
girl's bathroom where Moaning Myrtle lurks and find the sink with the  
tab of a snake hidden in there. Say "Open" to enter and say the same  
when you find the Chamber of Secrets. Good Luck on that. I also want  
to tell you, you will be sooner here in my house than you think  
because I already have someone to fetch you. I heard you are a 7th  
year, must be boring since you know more than anyone from there does.  
The boys all know you in that year because they are my spies for you  
and if my other plans fail then... I'm not telling you. You might get  
the idea and probably foresight it. Who teaches Divination? I hope its  
not that bug Trelawney cause if its her and if she is doing something  
nasty to you then I'm going to blow her up as soon as she leaves  
Hogwarts. Write back to your father!  
**_Voldemort_**

Harry was horrified! He knew where he was. He knew everything. The letter burned into ashes and the ashes disappeared. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't safe inside these walls since the seventh year boys know who he was. Where were they, he though, must be with father right now.

"Hey Riddle!" a low voice said. Harry spun to see Frodo smiling at him and so was his gang.

"What do you want, Frodo?" Harry said his voice trembling.

"How does it feel to be the dark lord's one and only son?" said Louis grinning at him.

"You're a death eater," Harry screamed in his little voice. "You are! You just got promoted! He told you didn't he? He"-

"What is all this noise?" said a deadly voice in back of Harry. Harry turned to see Snape smiling in back of him. Harry's eyes were glowing and he ran out of Slytherin's common before they could do anything. Harry ran faster and faster hoping not to bump into anything. He was going to Sirius!

Harry knocked on Sirius's door. "Who's there?" came a man's voice inside.

"It's Harry!" Harry screamed terrified. "Quick open this door and let me in!"

Harry got in almost crying. He hadn't cried in years. Sirius saw how bad he was and put an arm around Harry who was shaking like a leaf!

"What's wrong?" Sirius said slowly.

Harry gulped and looked up into those warm black eyes. They had pity and sympathy and sorrow all together, which means the same. Harry breathed and said in a tiny whisper, "Voldemort wrote me a letter"- Harry stopped looking at the reaction of Sirius, which wasn't very good.

"WHAT!" Sirius roared. "HE KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE? OH MY GOD! WE HAVE TO TELL DUMBLEDORE"-

"Sirius" Harry said, "shut up!"

"ER – okay, but Harry what else happened."

"There are death eaters in the common room, specifically in my room! I'm not sleeping or I'm not going here anymore. The classes are so boring! I'm the only one getting everything right!"

"ER-okay!"

"S-Sirius!" Sirius was horrified. Harry was crying for the first time. Sirius didn't know what to do."Hello Harry!" said a high voice. They both turned to see Voldemort!

Voldemort stunned Sirius before he could raise his wand and turned to Harry who stopped crying though his eyes were red.

"I see this school made you soft," Voldemort said to Harry. Harry only looked at Voldemort. "They were trying to take your powers, too! They were weakening you, Harry. I can see it through you. Well I'll harden you up and get Peter who must be on his way here. Come!" Harry didn't move and the evil man frowned. "Of course you won't. Well that means I have to go the hard way then." Voldemort dived to Harry and grabbed him and disappeared in thin air. Before he took Harry, Harry didn't see that Voldemort dropped a letter for Dumbledore on Sirius, so Sirius could open it.

Sirius woke up a few hours later and remembered everything. "Harry!" he screamed. There was no noise. "Dumbledore!" he threw powder on the fire and Dumbledore came in view. Surprisingly Dumbledore didn't know what happened.

"You called Sirius?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, but faded when he saw a black letter on Sirius. "May you hand that to me?" Sirius noticed and gave it to him. Dumbledore stopped as he saw the seal. His hand shook as he started to read:

Dear Dumbledore old fool,  
I won and you lost. You see now I have Harry who is in my place by now when you get to read this letter. You have made him soft, but when I get through him he won't longer be soft. He will kill you and every student in this school. Voldemort

Dumbledore eyes blazed. "Why didn't you call for help?"

"I was stupefied, Albus. He must have taken him when I was unconscious."

"Why was he here?"

"He was crying Albus. He was ACTUALLY crying! Voldemort sent him a letter and then he took him. He TOOK HIM!" Sirius was now crying and the old wizard was grave.

"He can't do anything to Harry, Sirius, because Harry's is made out of stronger stuff than he will ever be."

"He six! How can that possibly be!"

"Hope still remains Sirius. Harry will come again and destroy his father once and for all."

"Voldemort said Harry had turned weak!"

"Indeed?"

"He said something in parselmouth and then said that!"

"'I think he is correct. I think we made Harry weak in power. He might hurt him! WE must get him. Summon the Order!"

Harry was in a dungeon with no other than Voldemort tied in a chair!

"Harry," said Voldemort in a deadly whisper that Harry only heard him say to prisoners he held captive. Harry didn't make eye contact and just looked at his hands.

"THEY MADE YOU WEAK!" Voldemort roared. "They took your powers – well not literally but they made you go into a lower level."

Harry still looked down getting angrier by the minute.

"So Harry you're back! You're back with me! Not with that old loving fool's care"-

"He's not a fool!" Harry screamed enraged. Voldemort who had been rudely cut stood shaking with fury with his wand on his hand.

"Sticking for that jerk now are you? Never thought you would turn the wrong direction! What have they done to you?"

"Nothing," Harry hissed dangerously his eyes flashing dangerously, too. "The question you have just asked would be answered like this! They have done nothing to me, except take me to that school! It is you that have done so much and they that are trying. All you want is me and POWER!" Harry screamed "power" at the top of his lungs. Voldemort was now smiling, a dangerous smile. His red eyes burning like flaming fire in the dark.

"Hmmm... that is one direction no one has crossed with me – especially you," Voldemort said with a weird voice that had hunger in them and his eyes were blazing madly than ever before. Harry was a little scared about this and for the first time did not know what to predict. Voldemort laughed loudly and it ringed around the dungeon.

"Now, Harry, I'm mad. Let's see how strong you really are. Let's see if you could fight one of my new curses that I have invented yesterday. MORWHATSFUSION! (LOL I so made that up)" Voldemort muttered pointing his wand to the tied Harry. Before the curse hit Harry, Harry had made everything go in slow motion except for himself. He quickly saw the blast of orange coming to him and he untied himself magically. Before it hit with a blast, Harry rolled and the blast had such a force when the chair explode that

Harry was sent against the wall hitting his head. Everything went back to normal and Harry fell unconscious.

"AH!" Voldemort said looking at a bloody form of his son. "Tried that slow curse didn't you? You know I hate to admit that you were right, boy, because I do desire power and I want you to join me because of your power." Voldemort laughed again and picked up Harry who didn't move at all. Voldemort looked at Harry. At first he was scared thinking that he might've killed his son, but when he gazed through Harry, he saw Harry alive but just in a black world. He disappeared in Harry's old room.

He laid Harry on his bed and with one last glance at the boy he left.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's all I really have. Hopefully, I will post more next week! THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED. YOU ENCOURAGED ME TO CONTINUE! (Even though I haven't written for a VERY long time!) :-p


End file.
